Hollow
by EternalAngelOfDeath
Summary: We are treated as monsters from the very day we are born. Hunted and killed for the power we possess. And yet, before we know it, there is only the four of us. We find ourselves in a world plagued with hatred, war and death. Though we are a mystery to this world, does it mean we can live freely? Is it any better than our last?
1. Prologue

_**Don't own Naruto!**_

**I only own my OC's. This will be my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

A full moon glowed, floating alone in the darkness of the night. It was the only form of light that can be seen as there were no stars lighting up the night sky. The moon stood in solitude not once letting the darkness hinder its radiance.

A lone figure stood completely concealed by the shadows as she hunted her target. The assassin waited patiently for a single moment where her prey's defences lower to complete her objective. She stood on the roof of a building, watching the victim with predatory eyes. Her keen eyes watched carefully taking every detail of his actions as she continued pursuing her kill silently, waiting for the right moment to end him.

The man looked to be in his late forties with dark neatly cut brown hair with a few grey streaks. He has dark brown eyes with a distinctive scar that cut through his face on an angle, narrowly missing his right eye bye a few centimetres. He is wearing the same uniform as the guards around him, which consisted of a pair of black pants and a top, with dark grey army boots. The only difference is that he wore a red band that stretched from his left hip to his right shoulder. The piece of cloth had two gold lines running across it, showing that he was clearly superior to those around him.

He yawned, lowering his defences slightly; the assassin acted quickly, the action not missing her precise eyes. In a split-second the man fell on his back a strangled scream escaping his lips. The guards turned to him but it was too late. His lifeless eyes stared up into the night, his body covered in a warm scarlett with a deep amethyst arrow piercing his heart.

Chaos then erupted. Guards began searching for the killer but anonymous to then, the assassin had long left leaving nothing but darkness in her trail.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Tsukiko Tsukiyomi P.O.V-**

Drip, drip, drip.

The rain fell in rhythm, harshly descending to the unseen ground.

I watch as the rain pours from the dark, unwelcoming clouds above me as I sit in the cold, unpleasant classroom that we were evacuated in, gazing outside the window were the rain continues to fall. I tune out the humans enthusiastic voice as it was too peppy for a day like this. A nagging doubt of unease was eating away my focus. It was as if something was going to happen today yet I had no knowledge of what it was, causing me to twitch involuntarily. I was trained to always trust my instincts and to identify my surroundings at all times and having a sense of unease made me suspicious. It made me feel vulnerable. Powerless.

I watch the dismal world from the drenched window. My warm breath creating a circle of mist on its icy surface. The houses of this town looked hollow, as if all forms of life have left this damned place.

The streets and ground were flooded with water undistinguishable to another person but I was able to tell each and every curve of the streets and pathways that littered the ground. The water was high, about 2 metres and a half making it impossible to walk outside without getting drenched or drowned.

Not a single bird flew through the tearing sky nor did a single notion of anyone or thing can be seen besides the harsh falls of rain. Echoes of thunder could be heard some nearby and others further in the distance. Blazing glows of lightning shot through the sky frequently though failing to startle me each time.

I watched, wondering if the rain will ever stop though hoping it wouldn't be any time soon. I did not wish to complete the next mission I will be assigned to if there even was one though. I highly doubt it. It's been three days since the destruction of the institute and that had changed our lives forever. It had destroyed our only home in this world, even though we were assigned jobs to do, some worse than others.

I was an assassin. Assassinations made my existence feel worthless. I felt as if I was a monster who had no hope of forgiveness. Though, I truly am a monster. In this world possessing powers known as gifts made you a demon. A monster of hell. A creature of hatred. Someone born from the sins of others. We were called demons by the humans though we preferred the term gifted. The more powers you possessed, the greater evil you are. I have 5 gifts. The most there had been in centuries. This had me feared from the very day I was born. It made me a monster. It also made me the subject of assassinations.

I clenched my fist, the only sign of hatred and rage I let show. My face remained impassive. A flash of lightning illuminates against my face, stunning me for a split-second as it disappears as quick as it had come not leaving me much time to admire it's beauty and the supreme authority of power it held.

I was too absorbed with my thoughts that I had neglected my surroundings. A big mistake. In my line of work that would have had me killed in seconds. I quickly scan my surroundings again, taking the rooms every detail, making sure nothing has changed. It seems that the pathetic human who had found us wondering the streets looking around for a place to stay had left after his ridiculous speech on safety and news about the death of the demons which will bring the world a greater good.

Rather hilarious if you ask me as they believe they had killed us all yet here we are sitting in a round that a pathetic norm had giving us. If he found out that he had given a group of demons a home he would probably run away screaming, better yet try to kill us. Another strike of lighting lights up the gloomy sky, an intimidating site to say the least.

I sigh inaudibly then resume observing the outside world again.

The rain continued to pour. It's been like this for 3 days, 6 hours and 24 minutes.

"Tsuki-chan! Oi Tsukiko listen up! Earth to Miss Hoodie!" calls the irritating bright voice of one my acquaintances.

Seika Harade. I have no friends. It is one of the rules I must live by as an assassin. Make no permanent bonds to the people around you. I learnt it the hard way though the fact that I still couldn't isolate myself from others was also a problem. I hated being alone. Besides the fact that we will never see the institute again, these rules are drilled into me and are hard to forget as I have grown accustomed to them.

I turn my head slightly and give her a blank stare, no different than my typical facial expression.

She pouts and brushes a strand of orange hair out of her eye. Her hair, reaches to her elbows, an unusual orange colour that can be compared to that of a carrot. Her bangs pulled to the side framing her face, giving her the look of a child younger than 14. Her bright forest green eye's show every emotion she's feeling. Annoyance, boredom, mischief and enthusiasm. Her face was unguarded as was her body showing her naivety towards the world.

She was 150cm tall, preferred her left hand to her right. She was rather tanned as she loved nature and animals and her gifts abled her to communicate with animals and transform into any animal she desired. Her gifts were easy to control in my opinion as they were simple in a way yet deadly in another. She wore a bright orange top that had a light orange strip coming through the middle. She wore blue jean shorts with a pair of black and white converse. Her hair was tied in a half pony tail to the left side with a blue ribbon. The rest of her hair was left down. She was carefree and liked calling me Miss Hoodie due to the fact that I wear a hoodie almost all the time as I didn't like being seen by others.

Another rule I had to learn. Always blend in the shadows, never let yourself be seen or known. My outfit basically consisted of black, black jeans, top, hoodie, gloves and shoes. The only things that I wore that weren't black were a purple amulet that was tied around my neck a few times by a thin black ribbon, to prevent it from moving when I was running and two dark grey belts around my waist each strapped with one of my swords.

Because of this I had many childish nicknames given to me by her. She was basically an annoyance. I could list hundreds of ways to kill her in seconds without her even knowing that she had died. Light footsteps came up behind me. My body was ready to attack at any sign of danger. The second lesson I learned, always be on Guard.

"Geez Seika you don't have to be so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if the hunters heard you," states a serene voice from behind me.

Setsuna Suzushi. Her name suits her as she is rather serene and her gifts enable her to manipulate the temperature of any object, person or space and to be able to create holograms and illusions of people, places or things for as long as she liked. She had the most control over her gifts and when angered a force to be reckoned with.

She was 146cm tall –short for her age though who am I to judge, with light blue shoulder length hair and eyes. Her bangs spread across her forehead, with two long shoulder length bangs on each side. She wore a sleeveless white trench coat that was left unbuttoned and was decorated with a blue Chinese dragon on the back. She also wore a light ocean blue long-sleeved top under the trench coat with white jean shorts and white ankle length boots that had 3cm heels. She also had an unhealthy obsession with books. She had a light skin tone as she preferred the inside rather than the outside.

Setsuna has a mature outlook on things and thought thoroughly before making discussions, the complete opposite of Seika even though they were close friends. Setsuna was 16, two years older than Seika and the oldest in the group. Seika's and Setsuna's personalities completely contradicted on another; nevertheless they got along quite well.

"I'm not that loud for the hunters to hear me! Plus it's pouring out there so I doubt any will be coming anytime soon!" Came the indignant reply from Seika.

She crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot like a three year old on a tantrum.

The Hunters. A name we had named the organization that had labelled us as demons. They called themselves 'The Saviours.' They had placed us on 'kill on sight'. People worship the ground they walk on as they believe it's doing the world a greater good by getting rid of us. The hunters are the true _monsters_. Killing us because we possess power that they do not. Brainwashing people into believing that we are evil.

Just thinking about them makes my blood boil. We have to hide and run in fear, day and night for something we are born with. We are treated as monsters for something we have no control over. We try to find a safe haven, a place where we can be accepted but nowhere is safe and being accepted is a foolish illusion to the gifted. The third lesson I had learned. This world we live in is full of a cycle of lies hatred and pointless death; there is no safe place for creatures like us. We will always live in fear for our lives and sanity.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," she lectures while moving her pointer finger side to side making it look like she's telling of a child. An amused smirk played on her lips. "Now, now Sei-chan, don't be such a spoiled little girl. Listen to your superiors." She moved towards her patting her head to exaggerate the point that she's childish, though the fact that Seika was taller than her made it look ridiculous.

"I'll give you some candy if you're a good girl ok?" she pinches her cheek lightly as if speaking to a three-year-old who had done something bad.

Setsuna then moved away, seating herself on top of one of the desks leaving Seika dumbfounded. Seika turned bright red from embarrassment and anger of being treated as a toddler in front of everyone present which wasn't much. Snickers ran throughout the room from the remaining gift holder making her turn a darker shade of red if possible.

"Now, now don't be cruel to Seika-chan, Setsuna-chan," said Kiyomi, failing to hide her amusement.

Kiyomi was one who understood the true horrors of this world we live in as her parents tried to kill her when she was five, when they found out she was gifted. Her gifts allowed her to teleport, use telekinesis, read minds and lastly to use telepathy. She possesses 4 gifts, one less than me making her as much of a monster as I am. She just like me hasn't been able to fully control her gifts.

She shifted slightly when our attention turned to her. Her light blue eyes now finding the floor more interesting. Her waist-length silver hair fell into her face while her prefect cut bangs covered her eyes as she tried to hide herself from our view which was unsuccessful. She fidgeted quietly in her seat, uncomfortable with all the attention. Her plain blue dress creasing slightly from all the movement. Her white jacket was left open and she wore white tights under her dress. She also wore a pair of plain blue flats. She was 143cm tall and had a petite body frame. She was not to be underestimated as she was deadly spending most of her life as a spy. She knew that I was an assassin but didn't seem to mind which is why I got along with her easily. She was also 13 years old. Only a year older than me, making her the second youngest in the group.

"Awe Kiyo-chan is so cute when she's shy!" cooed Seika her embarrassment long forgotten.

Kiyomi blushed lightly before her face turning serious.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" her question filled the room with tension as it remained unanswered.

3 days ago, the place we called our safe haven was attacked and destroyed by the hunters. Just like that, hundreds of gifted gone in seconds. We, four are the only survivors left. We are probably the only gifted left truthfully. We'll all die out eventually.

'_I won't die by the hands of a pathetic human Kiyo,_' I think silently.

She should know since she's reads my mind all the time, not that I mind. She has been doing it since the day we first met, as I am one of the only people she trusts to rely on. It's a gift that she was born with so I can't blame her for invading my privacy. I also trust her to keep most of my thoughts to herself since she knows more about me than anyone else though that can be said to anyone of us. Kiyomi was kind, gentle and caring. She didn't deserve to be hated like this just like the rest of us.

She smiles softly her eyes filled with a new found hope.

"Maybe, with the odds at it is I doubt it, but that won't stop me from trying," states Setsuna matter-of-factly her arms crossed as she looks at us calmly.

She's right really. We have no home, no safe place to go. We were only lucky that one norm found us wondering outside in the rain and took pity on us bringing us inside. When the institute was burned down we were only lucky to be outside heading out on a team mission. If the human finds out that we are gifted he would kicked us out, ran away in fear or even called the hunters to dispose of us. Setsuna despised the norms. We all did though none of us like to admit it because it made us feel helpless. What can four gifted do against a world filled with norms? We can stay here for the time being but the problem is how long can we hide for? We can't hide forever.

I turn my gaze back to the window watching the sky as it continues to pour.

3 days, 6 hours and 34 minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry I took so long! I edited the prologue and first chapter and that took a while to get right, plus with school and exams…. You get the idea. Anyway I should be able to post a few more chapters since the holidays are coming up! Hope you enjoy and thnx for the reviews! :)**

**-Tsukiko Tsukiyomi P.O.V-**

A loud roar woke me up, startling me greatly. I look around to only find three sleeping figures around me. I breathe in deeply, remembering were I was. A norm had found us and had brought us to an old school building to get out of the rain. I turn my gaze to the window. It was still raining. I breathe a sigh of relief pushing the blanket off of me for it only to be taken by Seika. Shaking my head in amusement. I sit up slowly and check the time. 6:28 am. I still had my clothes and shoes on as we decided it would be safer in case the hunters found us or that we needed to escape.

Another roar echoes, stunning me again. I whip my head back to the window my thigh-length long, dark violet hair moving across with me. Lightning rips through the clouds with such fury that I wouldn't be surprised if it destroyed the town. I walk towards the window and my amethyst eyes widen in surprise.

The water has risen from 2 metres and a half to about 4 metres and most of the town has sunk under the water. It had reached our window on the second fall covering about three-quarters of it. Another echo of thunder booms across the sky. I start to feel my shoes dampening looking down, to only realize that water is coming in from the window.

'_This is bad' _

"Wake up!" I order. Three figures jump, startled with my anxious tone. I was always quiet, speaking only when needed and I never let my emotions express themselves, so hearing me worriedly scream was a surprise.

I race to our belongings sealing then into one of two cubes that I have pieced on my left ear, each dangling down by a small silver chain, one slightly shorter than the other. It looked like a Rubik's cube but was black and a half a centimetre in width, length and height. It was made from one of my gifts that allowed me to control time. I had asked Kiyomi to create a storage cube inside a black cube with her teleporting ability so that I can freeze it's time and place anything I want in there without it rotting or getting full. Making one took a lot of time, power and precision so we only had time to make two in the last two years. I turn around to find them all awake their eyes wide with horror at the water seeping through the window. It felt like a horror movie, the only difference was that this was real.

"We have to get out of here," says Setsuna fear evident in her usually calm voice.

"Well we don't have anywhere to escape so it's only teleporting that may work," suggests Seika making light of the situation we're in even though she was trembling in fear.

We all turn to Kiyomi.

"You think you can do it?" I ask my voice back to its emotionless air.

"I can't teleport more than one person at a time," she says sadly.

We hear a light cracking sound, whirling around to an unpleasant sight.

The glass window begins to crack slowly.

"It's now or never," Seika adds "We'll also add all our gifts to yours."

"Hopefully it works," mumbles Setsuna.

I walk up to Kiyomi spreading out my gloved hands, focusing my gift into them, Kiyomi hesitates before joining in, her hands next to mine focusing hers as well. Seika and Setsuna share a look before walking towards us focusing their gifts as well.

The window then shatters and the water rushes in, like a slave finally having a sweet taste of freedom.

"Now!" was the last thing I heard before falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>A loud chirping which oddly sounds like a bird's is the first thing I hear as I regain consciousness.<p>

'_Where am I?' _I ask myself silently, watching the clear blue sky and the bright shining sun. I bring a hand, shielding my eyes from the bright glow of the sun.

Suddenly yesterday's events rush back to me. I guess it worked. Were out of the old school building and now were in the middle of nowhere. I look around taking in my surroundings. We were defiantly in a forest. The tall trees varied in colours and sizes surrounding us from all angles. Birds flew into the sky and animals played around. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with a few white clouds spread across it. The sun's rays were warm and loving. It was peaceful. For once in my 12 years of life, I felt at peace.

A soft groan sounded through the forest scaring away the animals around us. Setsuna had woken up. She blinked owlishly, slowly sitting up, looking around before turning to me.

"Where are we?" she asks.

I shrug also unsure to where we were. She then got up and stretched, bathing in the suns warmth. A happy sigh escaped her lips as a slight smile forms across her face.

"Ne, who cares right? At least it's peaceful," she says happily and plops on the soft grass underneath us. "Let's enjoy it while we can. I doubt we'll ever be able to experience this again?"

She closes her eyes enjoying the moments of peace. I follow her example, though standing up and walking towards a tree as I sit and lean against it and closing my eyes enjoying these few moments while they last. Peace was hard to find when you are gifted so a moment like this was incredible for us.

The fluttering of leaves and the cool breeze against my skin was unbelievable. The soft chirps of birds and flowing of water was a beautiful tune to listen to. I stayed like this for minutes enjoying these few moments why I had the chance.

A moan and a loud yawn shatter the moment of peace. My eyes snap open to only realize that Kiyomi and Seika have finally awoken.

"About time sleepy heads!" Setsuna says teasingly still resting on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Where are we?" asks Kiyomi looking around in fascination. Seika was too busy talking to the animals to realize we were having a conversation. How she has so much energy will always remain a mystery to me.

"Not sure," I reply quietly.

She comes over and sits near me leaning against the tree that I am sitting against.

"It's beautiful," she says happily, like a child given a treat.

"I know right?" answers Setsuna who was now sitting upright, watching Seika chatter with the animals. She smiles and throws herself back on the ground again enjoying the sun once more.

I was about to reply when I felt someone above us. I tense alarmed by the fact that I just sensed the person's presence now. I bolt up shocking both Setsuna and Kiyomi as I unsheathe one of my blades and appear infront of Seika blocking a set of kunai that were thrown her way.

A gasp of fear sounds from her. I quickly locate the person who threw the kunai. He was crouched in a tree getting ready yet another set kunai and shuriken. I jump and attack him, stabbing him through the heart, ending his life in an instant before he even realizes what just happened. His body now lifeless falls to the ground as his blood sprays onto the grass turning it bloody. I swing my Katana removing the blood from the blade before sheathing it keeping my hand on its hilt in case of another attack.

I jump down from the tree landing infront of Seika's frozen figure. She was shaking in fear. I make sure she's uninjured and then walk to the corpse of the body I had just killed. This person defiantly wasn't a hunter. He had two pouches strapped around his waist, filled with weapons. He wore baggy pants with sandals. He wore a black top with a vest.

"Thank you for saving me," Seika rasps out still scared by the fact that she was attacked.

Setsuna runs to her, hugging her shaking figure. I feel Kiyomi behind me. She has a hand on my head as she was taller than me. I shoot her a blank look. She replies by one of her own.

"I didn't sense him at all, only after he attacked Seika! I should have been on guard dammit! I didn't even bother listening to peoples thoughts," She says gritting her teeth in frustration.

This was understandable since most of her life she was alert and that was what had kept us alive for so long. The fact that she had let her guard down for even a minute was a mistake that she shouldn't have made. Though I cannot blame her since the peace was too tempting after all.

"It wasn't your fault. I barely sensed him either," I reply impassively. "Can you do a quick scan to see if anyone's around?"

She nods and closes her eyes. A few seconds later she reopens and shakes her head.

"Were all alone now," she says relief apparent in her voice. I take my hand off the hilt of the blade.

"No way!"

The scream startles me greatly; I act on instinct unsheathing my katana and holding it infront of me.

Both Kiyomi and I turn to Setsuna. Her voice overflowing with disbelief. I look at her then freeze, trying to hide the disbelief of my features. I can't believe that this had escaped me when I had checked the corpse. Kiyomi looks in confusion not knowing what's going on. I then point to the corpse's forehead. She too freezes, mirroring our disbelief.

On his forehead was a mist forehead protector or a Hitai-ate from the manga and anime Naruto. However this shouldn't be possible unless this person was a cosplayer, which is highly doubtful since they wouldn't possess real kunai and shuriken let alone attack us. The only other reason left is that we crossed dimensions when we teleported. But that needs space time techniques to be used and we don't know any space-time manipulation. Then it hits me. Damn, I don't have perfect control over my gifts since they're too powerful which also means that I might have mixed my time control gift with Kiyomi's teleportation!

"How is that possible?" inquiries Seika as it seems her fear of nearly being killed is long forgotten but now is replaced with curiosity. Her emotions change so fast that it's ridiculous to keep up.

"I think it's because I may have accidently merged my time gift with Kiyomi's teleportation. Her teleportation basically opens up small dimensions letting us travel through it to a certain place that she pictures. When she combined her teleportation and my time it created a dimensional portal that took us into this world. Basically we opened a pocket dimension and travelled through it," I respond dully.

"But it shouldn't be powerful enough to bring us across dimensions," states Setsuna in confusion.

"Don't forget the fact that we combined all our gifts together making it possible," I add without missing a beat.

Now we were in total silence until it was broken by Seika's cheering earning glances of confusion from us, Setsuna and Kiyomi, I remained blank.

"There're no more hunters! No more running away and being treated as monsters! Isn't that amazing! Right! It's a dream come true," she cheers happily unaffected by the fact that we had travelled dimensions in a place ruled by shinobi who are basically trained assassins who kill on another.

Setsuna rolled her eyes at Seika's childishness even though she was smiling just as wide.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I think we need to find a place to stay before we celebrate," says Kiyomi reading my mind literally, not that I least bit mind.

I trust Kiyomi as she was one of the only people I trust.

"Can you sense any civilization around us?" I query in deadpan. She was lucky to be able to read minds and spread her gift out for kilometres to hear people's thoughts.

"There's a small village east of here. Pretty sure it isn't a ninja village as there's only a few passing there," she mutters just loud enough for us to hear, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" chants Seika heading off into a random direction.

We all face palm.

"East is this way Seika," states Kiyomi comically pointing to the opposite direction.

She blushes and scratches her cheek.

"I knew that!"

Setsuna and Kiyomi laugh at her why I let a small unnoticeable smile spread across my face. For once I felt free, I could make my own decisions, I was happy that for once we weren't going to live in fear. For once I didn't feel like a monster. We even might be able to start anew.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Kiyomi smiling lightly.

"Come On! Let's go!" she says enthusiastically dragging me along by my hand to were Setsuna and Seika are ahead of us.

"How far ahead is the village?" I question as we reach the others.

"Not very far. It's about a half kilometre away," answers Kiyomi.

A moment of silence.

"So what do we do when we reach the village?" finally asks Seika unable to stand the silence.

They all turn to me. I sigh.

"First of all, if you see anyone you know, don't by any means tell them or make it obvious. Second, hide your abilities and stick to one only so it can pass as a Kekkei Genkai. It seems that our gifts have converted to chakra when we landed here but that shouldn't be a problem since we should still be able to use them. Third, stay together at all times. Don't' do anything stupid and that goes especially for you Seika," she huffs and looks away.

"Fourth, we probably have to find jobs to get a living. I can steal a few notes when we reach the village just for today and maybe tomorrow but we need jobs by them. Fifth, being here we've probably already changed the timeline since we're not meant to be here to being with so feel free to do anything you like but without changing any major events. These will be the rules for now," I state coldly looking at them, making sure their listening.

"Ok... first of all lets work out which gift we'll stick with for now. I'm going to go with Teleportation," says Kiyomi thinking thoughtfully.

"Ohh hmmmm… I'll go with animal transformation! What about you Suna?" declares Seika cheerfully.

"I'm thinking about Temperature manipulation and since we need to at least use our gifts a fortnight my illusion can pass off as Genjutsu. But what about our transformations?" asks Setsuna matter-of-factly.

A small detail that I had forgotten. We need to at least use our gifts and transform into our 'demon forms' as The Hunters put it at least once a fortnight or it might damage us physically or mentally. The longer you wait the more damage you inflict on yourself. This will be a problem because when we transform our powers start to feel dark and evil and our appearances change a lot. This will attract a lot of attention from powerful ninja around us.

"It won't be a problem for Sei, since she can pass of her Transformation and say it's connected to her animal Transformation but what about us?" continues Setsuna sadly.

"Well I always read peoples mind so it's no problem for me and for telepathy I can just talk to one of you if you're far away… I guess I'll have to see with telekinesis," says Kiyomi. "It's transformations that I'm worried about?"

They all turn to me again. I sigh. I have a quick feeling of déjà vu.

"I'll go with my Crystal Manipulation, I can use my time Manipulation anytime I want since no one would know I'm using it anyway, I guess I'll figure it out for my ice and healing can pass of as a healing jutsu but I'm not sure about death… I guess I'll have to figure something out when the time comes, maybe Kiyo can teleport me somewhere and I'll just kill a few plants or trees," I say impassively, "or we can travel to a new place every two weeks and see if we can find a home that's separated from everyone else. It would help us keep our transformations a secret too. We don't want to be hunted by Orochimaru or the Akatsuki."

They all think about it attentively.

"Yeah I guess that would be best," agrees Setsuna.

"Now for jobs! I wanna work in a vet!" cheers Seika pumping her fists in the air.

"I guess I'll just work in a café or restaurant or something," wonders Setsuna while Kiyomi nods agreeing with her.

"What about you Tsuki?"

"Bounty Hunter"

"No," they all say simultaneously glaring at me, causing me to sweat drop.

"Why?" I ask confused by the sudden change of mood.

"Why do you want to kill when your finally don't have to kill in the first place?" Asks Setsuna curiously.

"You get a lot of money"

"Is that all," states Kiyomi, shaking her head lightly.

"And we're also in a place ruled by Shinobi; it's either kill or be killed. I might as well put my skills to good use," I add. They glare at me.

"I'll only do 20 kills. That's 20 bounties," I try to persuade but it causes then to strengthen their glares.

"Fine 15"

"None," retaliates Kiyomi. I look at her in deadpan.

"10"

"1"

"8"

"2"

"Come on this is unfair!" I argue back my emotionless voice slightly becoming a whine. They smirk, loving my irritation.

"6"

"3"

"5 and that's final!" I say determined.

"Fine," says Kiyomi tiredly though still smirking with triumph. I glare back.

"Now that's settled let's move on!" cheers Seika happily as we continue walking.

"I should have left you guys to die," I mutter under my breath. This causes Kiyomi, who had heard me think it, to widen her smirk as her eyes sparkle mischievously. I glare at her.

"Guys when we reach the village we'll communicate telepathically if you don't know something or if you find someone you know," I shoot Kiyomi a glance and she nods, "Also I'm going to steal some money when we get there and first thing we'll be doing is finding food."

Seika's stomach rumbles.

"I see that your stomach agrees with me," unable to hold back a sarcastic retort. She sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms.

Setsuna and Kiyomi snicker at our childish antics.

"Guys were nearly there," says Kiyomi nervously. I blink. _Why is she nervous all of a sudden?_

"What's wrong?" asks Setsuna worriedly. Seika looked around confused.

"There are few high chakras there. They can probably give you a run for your money" I hear the answer in my head, startling me for a second. I regain my composure quickly as I soon realize that Kiyomi had talked to use using telepathy.

"This will be a problem." I think back to them causing Seika and Setsuna to jump slightly.

"Wow! This is fun!" shouts Seika mentally. We all turn to glare at her.

"Don't scream!" I say coldly letting venom seep into my words. She shrinks back scared, as she hides behind Setsuna. She deserves it as I have a migraine now because of her.

"Anyway, avoid the high chakra levels at all costs and disguise your chakra too. We don't want to be targets for ninja's especially powerful ones," I tell them rubbing my forehead trying to ease the pain.

This is a problem. We just made it here and now there are a few high chakras around. Aren't we lucky? We also need to work on our chakra manipulation too. Maybe after we eat something we'll start with tree walking and water walking. It shouldn't be difficult since we all can control our gifts easily though mine might be a problem.

"Guys were nearly there," says Kiyomi interrupting my train of thoughts. She speeds up her pace. "It's up a head just behind those trees over there," she states pointing to a thick cluster of trees.

"What are you guys waiting for let's go!" Sings Seika as she races ahead. We all sigh in union, sharing a look at her energetic nature before we chase after her.

We make it infront of a small village that seemed to be more of a tourist resort than a village. The village itself had merchants entering and exiting every few seconds. The stores looked like old fashioned Japanese houses and they all wore different styles of clothes compared to us. It also didn't look like there any ninja here but the high chakra levels remained from somewhere across the village.

I stopped walking. The girls continued on not realizing that I had stopped at all. I brought my hand to my forehead, sighing at their stupidity.

"Turn around now before someone sees you! Did you guys seriously forget that we're wearing foreign clothes and people would be able to tell that we don't belong here," I ask them in deadpan. "Idiots were trying to avoid attention and by the way where're dressed it specifically screams look at us! We're foreigners!"

They all fidget nervously.

I sigh. Again.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I order.

"What are you going to do?" asks Setsuna

"Steal some clothes. You probably don't need some since you look fine but Kiyo, Setsuna and I need something ninja looking," I answer before walking away leaving them to wait.

I freeze time. I turn around and find that everything has stilled. I head for the village, walking inside, looking around for a clothing store. Everything around me had frozen. Nothing moved. It felt like I was the only person alive. It was a truly terrifying emotion. Solitude.

"I might as well steal some money while everything is still frozen," I mutter quietly to myself.

I look around me finding the unmoving figures of people, some frozen in mid step while others in different actions. I find a few people who have a few notes and coins. I count the money I'd collected. 3 thousand yen.

'_Maybe I took too much...'_ I think to myself before shrugging continuing to walk.

I finally find a clothing store for ninja, it seems to be the only one probably because this is a civilian village. I walk inside and begin looking through the articles of clothing. I need something that won't bring attention to us and it had to be common. I find a black long sleeved kimono dress. I also find a deep violet sash to tie around my waist so I can keep my swords. I change into them quickly. I now wore a black kimono that reached mid-thigh, a centimetre shorter than my hair, with black shorts underneath. I also had my dual Katanas tied around my waist with a purple sash. I had kept my one fingerless glove on my right hand and full glove on my left. I also kept my amulet. Now for shoes. A pair of black calf-high ninja boots. I slip them on, gathering my old clothes and putting them into one of my storages.

The outfit left my knees and half my thighs bare. This meant that my crimson Butterfly tattoo was visible as it was right above my knee. All gifted had a mark on their skin to show that they possessed power. That's how The Hunters hunted us. Mine was a red and black butterfly right above my knee on my left leg. Kiyomi's was a white rose on her arm -which is why she always wore a jacket. Seika's was on the middle of her back, a tattoo of a cat. Setsuna's was a snowflake on her lower abdomen.

I look into the full body mirror; my hair would probably attract the most attention with its unusual colour. I left my hair down; my bangs were long and uneven, as they were slightly covering my eyes. The middle part of them was covering my nose. My two side bangs reached up to height of my hair. It made me look childlike and innocent -cute as Seika puts it, though my cold eyes showed my hatred for the world.

I sigh. They'll never let me live it down that I won't be wearing a hoodie anymore. At least I looked like a ninja now.

I them went back to looking for clothes for Kiyomi. She liked blue and white. I found a white mid-thigh length skirt, with shorts. I also found her a pair of blue ninja sandals. Now for a top. A blue sleeveless top should do. She'll wear her white jacket on top anyway.

Seika. What should I get her? Tch, why am I doing this again? Oh because I didn't want to be killed once we walk in the village. I sigh for the hundredth time today and continue looking. I'll just get her ninja sandals. Her outfit doesn't look that strange, it's just the converse really. I pick a pair of brown ninja sandals before exiting the 's no point in paying anyway since I don't know the prices and the cashier looks like a money greedy thief.

I guess that's all. Setsuna's clothes weren't that unusual. She can pass as a civillain. I put the clothes away in the storage as I soundlessly head back. I arrive a few minutes infront of their frozen forms.

I take a breath and release my gift. Time was a hard thing to control as it took a lot of concentration and effort to maintain, and it also left me tired after I realised it.

Kiyomi and Setsuna notice me infront of them first, as they stumble back in surprise. Seika gets ready to scream, but I quickly cover her mouth with my gloved hand.

"It's me idiot," I state indifferently. I was slightly out of breath because of using my gift. She looks at me stunned.

"You're not wearing a hoodie!" she gasps out as if was the most surprising thing in the world.

I glare at her. She smiles cheekily, patting me on the head. Being short has many drawbacks and one of them is being pat on the head. My glare intensifies though that doesn't falter her smile in the least. They had all become immune to my glares. I touch one of the cubes on my left ear and take out her shoes. I throw them at her with more force than necessary causing her to stumble back. She glares. I smirk back in success.

I turn around to Kiyomi and give her, her clothes. She smiles and then teleports a few meters away behind a tree, changing into them. I turn and sit next to Setsuna who is sitting on a boulder looking at us in amusement.

"They clothes suit you, you look adorable" she comments.

I smile slightly and nod. Seika then comes and joins us holding her pair of converse, wearing the pair of ninja sandals.

"They feel weird," she says. "Can you put my converse with the rest of my belongings?"

I nod sending the pair of shoes to one of the storages on my left ear.

We then sit in silence waiting for Kiyomi to finish.

"Did you get any money?" asks a voice from behind. We whirl around to only find Kiyomi dressed in a dark blue sleeveless top with her favourite white jacket on top. She also had mid-thigh length white skirt with dark blue shorts underneath. She too wore ninja sandals like Seika but hers were blue. She had left her hair down. It reached to her waist making it look like a soft white blanket. Her blue eyes looked at me curiously.

I smirk.

"More than enough"

"Can you put my old clothes in one of your storages to?" she asks receiving a nod in return.

"Hey what if the shop keeper realizes that you and Kiyomi have the same clothes he's selling," asks Setsuna nervous.

"Don't worry, I didn't take anything that would draw too much attention so you needn't worry, plus we'll just avoid him," I answer standing up, dusting myself from invisible particles of dust.

"Tsuki do you think it's ok to show your gifted mark?" asks Kiyomi worriedly seeing the butterfly above my knee visible. I reframe from sighing.

"No one knows who and what the gifted are so it shouldn't be a problem," I answer. She nods in understanding.

"Anyway let's go! I'm hungry!" whines Seika running on the path leading to the village.

"Yeah let's!" says Setsuna smiling slightly at Seika's childishness. We walk down behind her as she continues running for the village drawing attention to herself from people who are existing and entering the village. So much for remaining unknown.

We share a glance, enjoying our newfound freedom. Though truly are we ever free? Can we finally live safely? What about the fourth Shinobi war? Madara? I believe our life just got more complex.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Tsukiko Tsukiyomi P.O.V-**

We've been walking inside the village for the past 30 min, enjoying the scenery around us. It was a beautiful sight to behold as we were never allowed to interact with humans before. Now we felt free and most of all unknown. Though it made me wonder, if they found out what we are, what would they do? Neglect us? Kill us? Hate us? Questions like these remained unanswered.

"Stop thinking so hard Tsuki, you're going to get nowhere if you keep it up," says Kiyomi dragging me back to reality.

'_It just feels too good to be true'_ I think which causes Kiyomi sadden.

"Let's not think about it ok! Were finally out of that hellhole so let's enjoy the peace while it lasts," she tells me telepathically.

"Come on, let's join the others!" she chirps happily dragging me along. Sometimes I feel like a rag doll that she can just drag around whenever she feels like it.

"Guys Can we eat there! Please! Please! Please!" yells Seika energetically drawing attention to us.

My hand goes to the hilt of my sword, gripping it tightly until Kiyomi slaps it away.

"Would you stop trying to unsheathe your Katana every time someone annoys you," she states exasperated by the fact that I kept unsheathing my blade the past half an hour of looking around. I give her an annoyed look.

'_I would if people would stop looking at us every time we do something. It's annoying'_

"Hurry up you guys I'm hungry!" shouts Seika again waving her hands in front of my face. From the look in her eyes I can tell she's doing it on purpose to annoy me. It takes all of my willpower to not draw out my blade and kill her in an instant.

"Fine, just shut up!" answers Setsuna. She turns to us. "Do you guys want to eat there?" she asks.

I shrug annoyed.

"I don't mind as long as we eat," replies Kiyomi reading my mind. She smirks at my irritation. What was with people loving to annoy me? This was bullying!

"Let's Go! Let's Go!" she whisper's loudly.

"I don't see why you just don't talk normally," I state.

"It's no fun," she cheers dragging me to the café. I really am starting to feel like a rag doll.

She walks inside not paying attention to where she's going, not seeing a black blur coming straight for us. I side-step it with ease but Seika wasn't as lucky as it landed on her forcing them both to the ground. The café was practically empty besides a group in cloaks seated on one of the front tables.

'_Just our luck'_ I think to myself when I see that he is wearing a black cloak with red clouds. I move my hand to my blade, pulling it out slowly until a hand stops me again. I glare at Kiyomi. She glares back.

"Owwie! That hurt you big meanie!" Crocodile tears leak from Seika's eyes breaking my glaring contest with Kiyomi. I sweatdrop as I watch bring her hands to her face trying to stop the tears. I feel Kiyomi and Setsuna do the same as well as the other members of the Akatsuki.

"Ehh Tobi's sorry! Tobi didn't know you were there!" loudly exclaims the man in an orange lollypop shaped mask that had gotten off of her and now is standing sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Really," she asked her eyes glowing with unshed tears. Kiyomi and Setsuna are standing next to me watching the show in amusement much to my irritation.

"Yeah! Tobi's really sorry!" assures Tobi holding out a hand to help her up. She takes his hand, now upright she dusts her shorts from invisible specks of dust.

"My names Seika, Harade Seika," she introduces happily her tears long gone.

"Tobi's name is Tobi," replies Tobi.

"Tobi's really nice! Thank you Tobi," she cheers hugging Tobi.

"Tobi thinks Seika-chan is really nice too!" he too cheers and hugs her back.

"Aw how cute," Coos Kiyomi. My right eye twitches.

"Tch, it's revolting," I answer emotionlessly. "Let me kill then now. There annoying."

"You find the whole human species annoying Tsuki, so I don't see why you should kill then just because they're annoying," Setsuna sarcastically responds.

Two figures move nest to Tobi, both wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Zetsu and Sasori.

"Aren't you human too?" Asks the black Zetsu, his voice held interest.

"Does that mean you want to kill yourself as well?" questions the white Zetsu bluntly while Sasori raises a curious eyebrow.

I glare at them not in the mood to speak.

"Nah it's only the people she finds annoying, Setsuna was exaggerating when she said that Tsukiko hated the human species," Kiyomi answers softly. "She finds energetic people a nuisance."

"What are we going to do? It's the Akatsuki!" she sends privately to us.

"I think we've already established that," I mentally reply sarcastically.

"I agree, un! It's horrible," answers Deidara. He was wearing the Akatsuki hat and cloak.

"I find it funny," My eyes flicker to the speaker, a half-shark with a giant sword and the same cloak. Kisame. That meant Itachi was here to.

"Great our first day here and we meet the Akatsuki," I think sarcastically.

"Well it could be worse you know," Kiyomi answers back quickly.

"She's right. It could have been Orochimaru," adds Setsuna

"Hn," now that sounds like an Uchiha. I turn to the side to only find Itachi with Kakazu and Hidan. Hidan had his Scythe seated next to him, his legs resting on the table they were sitting on. He had his hands folded behind his head, seeming to enjoy the show. Kakazu was sitting, uncaring to what's happening though listening in on our conversation. Itachi though looked apathetic. He had both his arms resting by his sides; his face was emotionless as he watched us, analysing our movements carefully with his sharingan.

"What is this, the Akatsuki meeting club," I hear Setsuna think to both Kiyomi and I. I can tell that Kiyomi was fighting a smile.

"Probably," I reply turning back to Seika to only find her chatting animatedly to Tobi who spoke back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"A female swordsmen?" Kisame asks. "A little girl too" I look at him impassively; as I see him eyeing my Katana's with interest, probably feeling the amount of power they contain.

I ignore him, walking past him to the furthest table away from the Akatsuki.

I remove my swords as I sit down placing them besides me. My face not once having a flicker of emotion. Kiyomi and Setsuna soon join me, Kiyomi setting herself next to me while Setsuna sat across.

"I want some dango," I tell Kiyomi who nods in response.

"I'll be ordering a ramen, what would you like Setsuna?" Asks Kiyomi.

Setsuna taps her pointing finger on her chin, looking through the menu for something to eat.

"I'll have some rice and curry with green tea and can you order dango and orange juice for Seika as well," She requests.

Kiyomi nods ordering the food. She then turns to me.

"Can you call Seika?" she asks, making me roll my eyes.

"Seika, if you don't sit down now you won't be eating for a week," I say calmly not bothering to look at her. A soft chuckle from Kiyomi and a strangled laugh from Setsuna causes me to look up to only see Seika, her face frozen in horror, as if she had witnessed a massacre occur right before her eyes.

"Noooo! I'm sorry Tobi but I need to eat! I'll talk to you later ok!" she says hurriedly rushing to our table much to Akatsuki's amusement.

"Tsuki you meanie!" she whines indignantly uncaring to all the attention she had attracted.

"Geez not one day in this world and we've already just made ourselves targets to a criminal organization," I state much to their amusement.

"It's the Akatsuki of all people. They can probably feel our chakra levels to. So much for remaining a mystery. Just hopefully they don't attack us," Setsuna voice echoes in my head.

"They're looking at us too. I feel like an insect under a microscope," Kiyomi adds resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Eight pair of eyes are watching us, observing us. This made me feel uncomfortable and I can tell the others felt the same way as well.

"Let's order some foo-"

"We already ordered while you were too busy chatting around," Setsuna calmly cuts of Seika not paying her a glance.

Seika crosses her arms in annoyance which then turns to happiness as the food arrives; she digs in, eating as if she had never tasted food before much to my disgust.

We watch Seika eat with ticks of annoyance on our foreheads before we; too start eating though not forgetting our manners unlike a certain someone.

A shadow falls on top of me when I finish my third dango stick. I look up. Hoshigaki Kisame stood next to me, casting a shadow.

"How can I help you?" I ask blankly.

He smirks showing his sharp, shark like teeth.

"What do I do?" I ask them mentally. I can feel them sending me sympathetic looks. What great help they are. Note the sarcasm.

"Your Katana's I would like to see them," he demands.

"Why would you want to see my Katana's when you possess the Samehada," I question calmly much to his surprise.

"Then you know who I am," he asks in interest. I now had all the Akatsuki's interest trained on us.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist," I reply to the hidden question. "Why is it that you want to see my Katana's?" I ask again monotonously. I could feel the Akatsuki tense as the words left my mouth.

"I can feel the power radiating of off them," he answers finally.

I give him one of them.

"That's Yami-no-sekai," I point to the one I gave him, "and that's Hikari-no-sekai" I say pointing to the other one next to me.

"Interesting names," says a voice from behind Kisame. "World of darkness and World of light? Did you name them little girl?" inquires Hidan.

"That's what their called, one controls the darkness while the other controls the light," I add. I dislike people making fun of my Katana's as they were once my brother's greatest possessions.

They look at me with disbelief.

"You can't control darkness or light!" growls Hidan not believing me at all.

"We shall see," I say mysteriously taking my blade from Kisame's hand. I leave it next to me and resume my eating. The girls were looking at our exchange with interest.

"They're starting to piss me off. We need to get out of here without then seeing our powers," I mentally tell then.

"You sure," asks Kiyomi

"Yeah," I reply ending the connection.

"I challenge you to a match," I pause mid-bite of my food. Swallowing, I turn to Kisame.

"It's truly an honour to fight a swordsman such as yourself though maybe next time as I do not have the time," I reply my tone cold. Kisame looked stunned as I finished eating.

"Let's go," I say walking past his unmoving form and a crazed Hidan. I pay for our food then move towards the door.

"I'm going to freeze time when they attack us," I say reassuringly to them.

Seika turns around. She waves to Tobi.

"Bye Tobi! I Hope we can meet around sometime since you're my new best friend!" She sings excitedly.

"You're not going anywhere," says Kisame, his eyes hungry for blood. He attacks swiftly moving his huge sword down towards me, but I already have both my Katana's out blocking his sword from touching me. He smirks, his pointy teeth glowing. I slowly let purple crystal start to form around his feet stopping him from moving. I increase the mass, making his whole body freeze in dark purple crystal excluding his head.

Now it was my turn to smirk as I swiftly jump back a few steps, narrowly avoiding the tip of Hidan's scythe.

"I thought I said I'll fight you next time we meet. I have business to take care of now," I say smirking at their unamused expressions.

"And just exactly how are you planning on leaving?" questions Itachi.

"You'll see," I say while Setsuna waves her hand and Seika screaming 'see ya' to Tobi who for some reason is also screaming back 'goodbye'.

"It was nice meeting you guys," says Kiyomi politely, "we will meet again soon though, so be sure of that." She then looks at me and tilts her head questioning if we're leaving now or not.

Setsuna also turns to me.

"All set," she says.

We turn to Seika who was busy hugging Tobi goodbye.

"Hurry up Seika!" I tell her. She glares at me and pokes out her tongue attaching herself like a baby koala on Tobi.

Kiyomi giggles before moving her hand and pulling Seika of off Tobi using Telekinesis and dragging her over to us.

I turn back to Akatsuki and smirk. My hair turns deep ebony, while my eyes glow red. A small tear drop appears under my left eye and my butterfly tattoo begins to glow. I grow huge pitch black wings on my back. I never really transformed into my demon form, only when needed to but the shocked looks of the Akatsuki were worth it.

"3" I say counting down, holding up my hand in front of me using my fingers.

"2"

"1"

I freeze time.

I turn around to the girls.

"I can only hold this for about an hour, maybe 2 maximum since I've never really had anyone with me when I freeze time," I say professionally. "We better hurry up and get out of here."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kiyomi looks at me. "You just showed then your transformation and now were targets."

"We were already targets to begin with," Setsuna answers surprisingly. "That was a warning for them to stay away."

"They were going to find out sooner or later so why delay it. Anyway I want you all to tree jump. It shouldn't be hard since we've already mastered the basics of manipulating our gifts and chakra isn't that different, in fact it should be easier to use," I tell them walking upright on a tree.

They nod and follow my example and before we know it were traveling by treetops.

We continued on a fast pace, upon the treetops of the forest until I released time yet again for the day as I believed that we had put a lot of distance between us and the Akatsuki.

I stop in the middle of the forest; the girls also stop turning to me curiously.

"Why'd you stop?" Seika asks jumping down next to me as she places her and on my head.

"We need to find out what were capable of before we go any further," I state as Setsuna nods in agreement.

She raises her hand towards a tree. It starts to heat up as it slowly sets on fire before burning into nothing but ashes.

"It seems that my temperature gift is working fine. I also have perfect control over it just like back in our world though it was easier to manipulate. My guess is that Chakra is more mouldable and flexible that pure energy," Setsuna states clicking her fingers thoughtfully as she freezes a flower by cooling it down.

I nod. That was probably why crystalizing Kisame didn't take as much focus than it used to.

"Eh I thought it was my imagination but teleporting was defiantly easier than it used to be," Kiyomi teleports to a tree before moving behind me.

"Weeee," we turn to see Seika flying with wings on her back.

"So that sums it up, Kiyomi can you tell if there's a village near by? We can't stay in the one we just left because of the Akatsuki?" Setsuna asks taking the role of the leader.

Kiyomi nods a few seconds later.

"There's a village there. We'll probably arrive there in about 6 hours if we travel full speed ahead," she states pointing to the direction we were travelling in.

Setsuna nods.

"We have to reach there before nightfall. I don't want to sleep out in the open," she jumps on one the tree branches motioning us to follow.

I follow her and as does Kiyomi.

"Come on Seika!" Kiyomi calls out to Seika who had finally retracted her wings and started to follow.

"Wait up!" she screams catching up to us.

One of the good things about being gifted was that we had a lot of stamina. We can probably run for days as long as our energy or in this case chakra runs out. This benefits us since chakra is only used when we use our gifts or ninjutsu which we don't have and the fact that we can transform also increases our reserves. If I can estimate how much chakra we possess it would probably equal to that of a jounin.

* * *

><p>We continued travelling by the treetops for a few more hours, though Seika grew some wings half way through and flew above us. The sky was now a beautiful orange and red as the sun had started to set.<p>

"Ohh I see a village!" the excited shouts of Seika caused us to stop abruptly as we jumped down from the trees to the ground. Seika released her wings joining us on the ground.

"Guess what village it is?" she chirps more happily that usual.

We all give her a deadpan look.

"Geez you guys are boring! Anyway it's Konoha!" She says enthusiastically dragging us along with her as she runs to the village gates. At least I wasn't the only rag doll this time.

"Slow down Seika, let's clarify a few things before we reach Konoha," I state pulling my hand out of hers. She pouts but slows her pace without argument.

"First of all did you guys find out anything?" I ask unable to hide my curiosity on what they thought about the Akatsuki.

"Tobi's really cool and he's my best friend!" cheers Seika happily. We sweatdrop.

"Anything else?" I question

"Itachi's cuter than he is in the anime," adds Setsuna blushing lightly.

Setsuna had always a crush on Itachi. We once had a movie marathon as a reward for completing an assignment and Setsuna had suggested that we watch Naruto as she had finished reading the manga and wanted to see the anime. It was a pretty interesting anime and we had found out about Setsuna's not so small crush with Itachi and Kiyomi's with Neji.

"I meant anything important. I don't care who your friends with or who your crushes are," I growl getting more irritated by the second.

"It looked like they were meeting for something. I think they were planning on hunting the bijuu which would probably explain why their meeting up to see which group goes after which tailed beast," says Kiyomi finally speaking up.

"I thought as much, which would mean that were going to be meeting Itachi and Kisame soon. Very soon," I continue. They nod.

"We have to be ready for when they come," Setsuna mumbles barely being heard.

"Tch, let's go now that we've got that settled. Don't give anything away to any of the Naruto characters unless you tell us first and we all agree," I say before walking ahead.

"So we can tell Sasuke the truth about the massacre?" wonders Setsuna.

"We'll see when we get there," I answer.

"Wouldn't that change the time line completely?" asks Kiyomi, Seika nodding in agreement.

"We've already changed the timeline by being here. We're not supposed to exist in this world or meet the Akatsuki so we've already changed the timeline completely. Giving away a few things won't change the future since it's already changed when we arrived," I explain simply. Setsuna and Kiyomi nod in understanding while Seika thinks about it thoughtfully.

"Let's go, the forest is giving me the creeps," says Setsuna increasing her pace slightly.

She had a point. The forest wasn't the best of places to be especially when you don't know what's in it. We were also in a completely different world that we only know so much about thanks to the anime. Who knows what dangers there are or what animals or bandits are hidden?

We had to find a way to survive and adapt since this is where we are. There's no going back to the world we left behind. This is now our home whether we see it as such.

"Hey! Look the gates are huge!" yells Seika excitedly, unable to hide her excitement on meeting her favourite characters.

The gates were truly huge. They were wooden, a pale brown colour with Konoha written in red kanji. The gates looked like the only entrance to the village as the rest of the village was surrounded by a wall. It looked exactly like how it was drawn in the anime; the only difference was that the anime's version of it was a lot cleaner and a lot less dustier.

We keep walking until we reach the gates to only see Izumo and Kotetsu sitting around, one taking a nap while the other drawing on the table. Izumo looks up when he sees us standing infront of him and raises an eyebrow.

"And who might you girls be? Are you here for the chunin exams?" he asks questioningly analysing us, seeing that we are dressed as ninja yet have no Hitai-ate on us.

"Nope, were just a bunch of ninja travellers!" cheers Seika.

We face palm. She just had to mention that now did she.

Izumo blinks.

"So you're not here for the chunin exams?" he asks confused on why a bunch of ninja would come to Konoha just before the chunin exams without taking the chunin exams.

"We don't belong to any village," says Kiyomi kindly, "so we were wondering if we can join this village. We have ninja training from our parents." Setsuna smiles at the white lie. We all have been trained to control our abilities so lie won't hurt.

"Eh will you have to ask the Hokage if you want to join the village," says Izumo clearly distrusting us.

Understandably since they were going to host the chunin exams and a group of random ninja asking to join a village would obviously cause suspicion.

He gets up and kicks Kotetsu's chair causing him to wake. He glares at Izumo not sensing us standing next to him.

Izumo grins.

"I'm going to take these lovely ladies to the Hokage, you might wanna finish of the paper work though," he snickers at Kotetsu's horrified face at the mention of paper work.

"Well are you guys going to come?" he asks walking ahead of us.

We share a look, Seika shrugs and follows. We follow her example. He tours us through the village showing us different restaurants and shops we should visit if we do join the village.

"And that's Ichiraku's ramen stand right there," he points to the shop, "If you decide to join the village you should try it sometime!"

Seika nods eagerly while Setsuna and Kiyomi smile slightly. I remain impassive. This tour was taking too much time. The village was crowded and noisy, people stopped to look at us as they haven't seen us here before. I believe it was our hair colours that attracted the most attention. Purple, blue, white and orange. It couldn't get any weirder.

"And that's the Hokage residence. The Hokage should be in their right now, so you can ask him if you want to join the village! Just go up these steps. I need to go back to Kotetsu before he tries to destroy the paperwork again," he says before disappearing with a shunshin.

We walk up the concrete stairs, enjoying the view of the village. We finally reach the top to only find a corridor. We continue walking until it leads us to two wooden doors, with a sign saying _Hokage. _Setsuna walks up and softly knocks. We hear a deep 'come in'

Kiyomi opens the door slowly and then walks in. I follow her, then Setsuna and lastly Seika. We stand sided by side looking at the Hokage. His office was simple. There was a huge desk in the middle, a few windows spread out across the wall. He had a couple of pictures hung up. The only noticeable thing there was, was the paperwork. It looked endless stacked on his desk and the floor behind him.

"How can I help you?" he asks us blowing through his pipe.

"We would like to join the village," Setsuna speaks up. "If you would allow us that is."

The Sandaime looked thoughtful though he raises an eye in suspicion.

"Are you ninja?" he asks eyeing the Katana's strapped criss-cross on my back. I should have placed them in my storage cube but I guess it's too late now.

We nod hesitantly. He blows a circle of smoke through his pipe again. There was a pause.

"With all due respect, Sandaime-sama we would like a home. I do not care the least bit about you or your citizens for that matter but all we want is a place we can live in, a place to belong to. If we can find a place here, we will protect Konoha with everything we have," I say coldly my patience running out.

"We've been trained to fight ever since we can walk so I believe that won't be a problem," adds Kiyomi softly trying to remove the tension out of the atmosphere.

"Where are you from?" The Hokage finally asks.

"A place far away that we never wish to return to," Seika surprisingly answers seriously. My eyes harden with hatred at the thought of ever returning back to our old world. This though doesn't escape the Sandaime's eyes.

"You four have been through a lot I take it, but why do you want to join Konoha?" he asks us suddenly.

The question surprises us as we were not expecting it.

"Konoha is said to be accepting," Setsuna answers looking the Hokage in the eye her voice was calm.

"How powerful are you exactly?" he asks watching us fidget nervously.

"We will only show you if we have your word that you will not tell anyone about us," I reply quietly.

"Very well"

I freeze time for the third time today. Sarutobi stands up shocked by what I did. He looks at us silently asking for an explanation.

"We are not human," I begin earning a silent gasp from the god of shinobi, "we are what we call gifted. We are born with powers different from everyone else. First of all let's clarify one thing; we are not from this world. We were born in a different world entirely, there who ever possesses a power of any sort is treated as a demon and is hunted and killed for it. We are monsters in the eyes of humans. We lived every day of our lives in fear, counting down the days til we die. We were lucky to even survive this far really," I pause letting him absorb the information for a second before continuing.

"One day all the gifted were killed in mere minutes, all excluding us four. We are the only survivors. So we ran away. We were about to die, when I accidently merged my time gift with Kiyomi's teleportation thus creating a pocket dimension that dumped us here."

"Well that's the short version of the story," adds Setsuna.

The Sandaime looked stunned, though I don't blame him. It's not every day someone comes up to you, telling you that you aren't human and from a completely different dimension and then asks to join your village. It took a few minutes for him to regain his composure.

"You look human enough though," he states.

We share a look before transforming into our demon forms. My long violet hair turns pitch black, my eyes crimson. I grow a pair of black angel wings and a black tear shaped mark forms under my left eye. My butterfly tattoo begins to glow, meaning that my transformation is in effect.

Seika's hair remains the same though her side bangs turn a pale blue. Her eyes glow gold with a yellow star tattoo appearing on her right cheek. She grows a pair of blue cat ears and a tail. Her kitten tattoo on her back shines through her orange shirt.

Setsuna's hair remains the same only growing in length now reaching her mid-back. She grows a blue dragon tail and wings. The tattoo of a snowflake on her stomach glows. Her eyes shine a deep royal blue and a small red X forms right beside her right eye.

Kiyomi's white hair turns gold. Her eyes begin to glow blue a shade darker than her natural eye colour. She grows a pair of pure white angel wings and a white heart forming under her left eye.

If the Hokage was more stunned than before then he sure hid it well. His jaw was wide open and his eyes were as wide as saucepans. He had dropped his pipe and now frozen in shock.

"I think we broke him," comments Setsuna amused. Seika looked horrified.

"The leaf ninja will kill us now!" she whimpers, "what do we do?"

"I'll kill him and hide away the body," I suggest earning me glares from my three companions and a soft karate chop on the head from Kiyomi. I raise my hands in defeat. "Only a suggestion."

"We can always tell them that he fell down the stair and fell into a coma," proposes Kiyomi. I roll my eyes.

That was totally believable. The Hokage, the most powerful ninja of the hidden leaf fell down the stairs into a coma and I thought Seika was stupid.

"My idea was better," I tell her side-stepping the punch thrown my way.

"Only because anything that involves killing is good for you," she retorts.

I frown. Not my fault that my personality becomes more sadistic the more I transform. Another downfall to the transformation is that they affect your personalities the more you use them. I become more sadistic, Kiyomi becomes more loving, Seika becomes happier if that's possible and Setsuna becomes more serene. It isn't any major changes, but they are changes nonetheless.

"Amazing!" breaths out the Hokage. We turn around to him, seeing as he had finally snapped out of his surprise. He shakes his head muttering something along the line of 'I'm too old for this.'

"That's quite a tale. I think it's the most surprising thing yet," he says regaining his composure once again.

"Now you said powers, does that mean you all possess more than one power," he questions patiently.

Kiyomi nods.

"'The more powers you possess the more evil you are,'" she quotes the Hunters. "Or that's what the Hunters said anyway. I possess four powers, Telepathy, mind reading, teleportation and telekinesis. Seika has two, animal transformation and communication. Setsuna has three, illusion, holograms and temperature control. Tsukiko has five including time, crystal, ice, healing and death," she hesitantly said my fifth gift.

Hiruzen looked baffled. Understandable from what he just learnt the past 10 minutes.

"Guys can you transform back, I'm not used to having more than one person when I freeze time especially transformed," I ask monotonously. They nod returning to their original forms. I do the same my hair and eyes turning back to their amethyst colour, my wings disappearing and the dark power leaving me.

"I'll accept you in the village but on a few conditions," announces the Hokage. "Don't harm anyone in the village, do not tell anyone your origins and powers unless you trust them with your secret completely and protect Konoha with your life. You will also be under Anbu supervision until I believe that you are trustworthy."

We nod. The conditions sounded reasonable enough.

"Another thing, if you just arrived today, how did you know about Konoha?" asks the Hokage his eyes gleaming with interest.

We freeze completely forgetting about the fact that Naruto was a popular anime in our world.

"Well you see, in our world you guys existed but as a form of entertainment we watched and read about. You weren't real just a fictional story about Naruto's life," I say quietly causing the Hokage to freeze yet again out of surprise.

"So you know the future of this world?" he asks genuinely interested.

I shake my head.

"We weren't meant to be in this world so us being here meeting you, the Akatsuki and everyone else had already changed the timeline," I say.

He nods in understanding.

"But you know things about the village, don't you?" he asks emotionlessly.

"Yes, we know about the Uchiha massacre and the Kyuubi," answers Setsuna.

The Hokage's face hardens.

"Personally I believe that you should tell Sasuke the truth about the massacre because once he kills Itachi he finds out the truth and tries to destroy the village," I state coldly.

"Orochimaru is also planning an invasion with Suna during the chunin exams, he marks Sasuke with the cursed seal too and ends up killing you," speaks up Kiyomi.

The Hokage faces us, looking grave.

"I believe you," he says after a few moments of silence. "But if I die, then I die."

"Hokage-sama your death changes a lot of things though," says Seika in surprise. She had sat down on the ground looking bored with the conversation.

The Hokage smiles lightly.

"Do not worry about the future, live in the present and make the best decisions you can," he says poetically. "Thinking about it will get you no were."

We nod.

"Does that mean we're Konoha citizens now?" says Seika getting up from her seat on the ground.

The Hokage smiles warmly at us shaking his head.

"You are now shinobi of Konoha"


End file.
